guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhed Shadowhoof
Zhed Shadowhoof is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. A member of the centaur race with serious reservations about working with hated humans, Zhed must put ancient enmities aside to face a greater enemy. He is a centaur of the Veldrunner pride, the last free pride in Kourna. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Rebellious Centaur ::"Tell me again why I should help you. Where were you, two-legs, when my family was slain by the Kournan jackals?" :Origin: Centaur :Age: 17 :Profession: Elementalist :Like many races in the world, the leonine centaurs of Elona are struggling to survive. They've overcome incredible hardships, including the need to survive without help from more populous races—including, it would seem, humanity. Zhed is a centaur who's keenly aware of this last fact. He's seen his people suffer and die while the masses of humanity continue to spread across the savannah. In fact, he claims to have seen atrocities the Kournans would not dare admit. Some centaurs insist that humans are responsible for the death of their race, and Zhed certainly agrees. At best, he sees the "two-legs" as a means to an end. In the worst of times, he sees them as rivals... or prey. His dealings with humans have not been good, but if he must work with adventurers to reach his goals — and adventurers need to work with him — he'll need to set aside his animosity. How long he can be trusted is another matter entirely. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Centaur Blackmail. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Zhed Shadowhoof must be in the party Missions Involved In *Kodonur Crossroads R *Gate of Desolation R Quests Given *Centaur Concerns R Quests Involved In *Centaur Blackmail *Crossing the Desolation R *Eavesdropping Location *Kourna **Command Post (after acceptance of quest Centaur Blackmail) **Jahai Bluffs (during quest Centaur Blackmail) **Kodonur Crossroads (during the mission) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Zhed starts with Veldrunner armor and a Veldrunner Eye for the headgear. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Ancient Armor Remnants acquired from the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. It can also be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Zhed Shadowhoof/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Command Post and Jahai Bluffs: :"Humans. They always think the world turns on their shoulders. The Centaur people know secrets that you cannot fathom. Our warriors blaze through battle like fire on a dry plain. Your kind can enslave us, but never shall you break our spirits. We fear nothing beneath the open sky." In Throne of Secrets: :"Victory!" Quotes Idle quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Mysterious Message *''"The Centaurs know much of djinn, but that wisdom was lost with the deaths of many shaman by Kournan hands."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"On your way, two-legs. I do not care where you go."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"This "play" you speak of... it is entertainment? Very well, I will be entertained. Tell me, who dies?"'' Greed and Regret: *''"Beneath the ground again? If you had not saved my life in past battles, you bald-faced monkey, I would leave you now!"'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"The walls are pressing in. I can feel them. I will die here, entombed, and the wind will not touch my fur again. This is the end of me."'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"I dreamed, champion. I saw Abaddon's face, chained by the power of the gods. I saw my nails break aganist his cheek, and I was afraid."'' Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger: *''"Do not fear! We ill confront these dreams and we will destroy them. Savage rage can overcome where your useless "logic" must fail." Crossing the Desolation: *"Now you wish you had as many legs as I! This Zerai sends us toward many places to seek wisdom, but he need only have chosen one: Mirza!"'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"Which is worse? A live, corrupted human trying to take over the world, or a dead, rotting one doing the same thing?"'' Horde of Darkness: *''"No sacrfice is too much to ask so that my people may live and be free."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"Let Abaddon's pawns find us. We will teach them that even gods can die!"'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"Speak not. Act now."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"It is over. Now my people can find freedom once more."'' Battle Quotes *''"Face a true warrior!"'' *''"For the Pride!"'' *''"Here stands the fiercest of my people!"'' *''"I will not be captured alive!"'' *''"Impudent two-legs!"'' *''"Mercy is a human concept. You will not find it here!"'' *''"Now, to be sure, you will die."'' *''"Show me your finest warrior, and I will leave him bleeding on the ground!"'' *''"This is not battle! It is child's play!"'' *''"To arms! Rise up and crush your enemy!"'' *''"Whoever taught you to fight wasted his time."'' *''"You have made your last error."'' *''"You will be fodder for jackals!"'' Notes *A duplicate Zhed will show up as a "Centaur Elementalist". *Due to the AI, avoid giving Zhed a lot of high energy skills, as the AI does not prioritize conserving energy for the next fight. Trivia *The voice actor for Zhed is also the voice actor for Prince Rurik. The same voice actor also plays the part of the Prince in the game Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within, as well as the High Prophet of Regret in Halo 2. *Zhed, like all non-human henchmen, does not use emotes. *Zhed is actually treated as non-human, rendering him immune to catching Disease from other party members or being affected by Edge of Extinction when a party member dies. However, it is presumably possible for him to be affected by these things when dealing with enemies of the Centaur race. *Originally, Zhed's name was Zhed Shadowpaw. Category:Heroes Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Kodonur Crossroads (Mission) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Veldrunner